


Just Like Home

by IUnderstoodThatReference



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IUnderstoodThatReference/pseuds/IUnderstoodThatReference





	Just Like Home

He slowly pressed the button as the door closed. He sighed, glancing down at his dirty t-shirt, full of scorch marks, and he poked a grubby finger through one of the holes. His fingernails were trim, yet filled with oil and grease, as were his hands, his hair, his face and neck. 'Another shirt ruined,' he thought to himself, as the lift stopped and reached his destination. The penthouse. He slipped off his filthy shoes, leaving them in the lift. She'd play hell of course, but it was God only knows what time in the morning, and he didn't have the energy to care. Stepping out of the lift, he padded down the hallway, his bare feet squishing into the plush beige carpet. The lights were low, the long corridor silent. Passing the study, he noticed a faint flicker of light. He poked his head around the door, a smile flashing on his face as he saw her. He scratched at his face, the dirty but perfectly trimmed beard filled with muck and itchy as hell. His silent footsteps crossed the study, as he took in the sight of her. Her slim fingers absently stroking through her short dark hair. Her feet tucked under her bare legs awkwardly, so she was balancing precariously on the edge of her seat. Her empty coffee mug betrayed her. She too hadn't yet been to bed. The light of the computer lit her face, as she typed, absorbed in her work. He gently wrapped his arms around her neck, startling her.

'Hey baby,' she murmured, turning her head to kiss his arm. 

'Hey,' he replied, burying his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. All he could smell was sweetness, her hair so soft and fluffy. He noticed her tiny vest, and short pyjama bottoms. She must have showered at some point that evening. 'Come on. Time for bed.' 

Noticing the clock at the bottom of her screen, she didn't even bother to argue with him, she only saved her progress and uncurled her legs from beneath her and slowly stood, before taking his open hand. 

Side by side, they almost tiptoed further down the hall in the dead of the night, until they reached the final door. He opened it, and stepped back to let her in first, before following her, his hand on the small of her back. The dim light of the moon lit the dark bedroom, and she turned to face him, rising onto her toes and gently kissed his lips and squeezed his filthy hand in her clean one. He watched her as she silently crawled into the bed, sighing as she slipped under the duvet. He quietly moved into the ensuite, where he showered, letting all the grime from his night of working flush down the drain in little soapy brown swirls. He dried himself slowly and turned off the bathroom light as he moved back into the bedroom, towel still around his tight muscular waist. 

He glanced at the huge bed, taking in the beauty of what he saw. His love, already in deep slumber in the centre of the vast mass of the white duvet, only her head poking out. She was on her side, her back to him, the space behind her inviting him in. He smiled, as his sight crossed from her face to that of the one she was laid nose to nose with. Such a perfect face, he mused, as his heart seemed to constrict with love. Two perfect faces. A petite heart shaped one, long dark lashes hiding such deep green eyes, her tiny lips parted as she breathed heavily, and opposite her a bigger but equally beautiful face, blonde hair framing the chiseled cheekbones. Her hand was cupping the face of the other sleeping beauty, and his long muscular arm was on top of the covers and over her waist.

He slipped the towel from his now dry body, and gingerly got under the duvet, feeling her warmth as he pressed his naked body against hers.He too kept his arm out of the cover, absently stroking that of the other man, whose cobalt blue eyes began to open sleepily, his full mouth opening in a sleepy smile.

'Hey,' the other man breathed, as he pulled his face away from hers, careful not to wake her as he spoke.

He smiled back at him, reaching up to stroke his neck. 'Love you, Steve.'

'Love you too, Tony. Goodnight, baby.' 

He smiled as Steve sighed in contentment and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. It may not have been a conventional relationship, but to them it was perfect. They were unstoppable. The perfect triangle, all three sides equal, all three sides as important as the others. 

To them, it felt like home.


End file.
